You are not alone
by Jaydee B Bailey
Summary: Sam and Jack, starlight,music and musing... What else could a person need? Short and fluffy. Not a songfic.


A little drabble, inspired by music that has inspired many before me, I'm sure.

I don't even think I need to explain the song or the artist it belongs to. :)

Not a song fic, not mine.

S/J Fluff. It's dripping with it. No angst from me today, just this.

--------------------------------

**You are not alone**

A starlit night and a warm breeze to caress their faces. The sound of a band playing covers of some of the greatest artists the world has ever known and the two of them sitting on a wooden bench enjoying the annual music festival they were visiting… It could have been the end of a romantic movie.

Sam chuckled to herself and shook her head. Maybe not a romantic movie. More a science fiction movie with a lot of breathtaking special effects and a b-storyline about two people finding each other while spaceships were exploding in the background. And they would make out while evil aliens were following them and another bomb was counting down the seconds. Stereotype would have her wear a tight cat suit and Jack would be dressed in leather and carry a big gun…

''Please don't tell me that somehow your mind connects this, not so great, cover of 'Thriller' to scientific research, making you think of work while we're being… romantic?.''

Sam turned her head to look at Jack and found him smirking at her. He had a twinkle in his eyes and she found it very reassuring that even when times were though at work, he could feel completely at ease when they were spending time together. Time never seemed to come to a halt for them, nor did it ever seem to go slower. The passing of hours was always something that seemed to be hanging over their heads and they used that fact to enjoy every minute they could spend together.

''Actually… I was thinking sci-fi. Sci-fi and leather.''

''Ah… Yes, that makes, well, no sense. But you look hot, so I'll forgive you.'' Jack playfully pretended to stretch his arms above his head and lowered his right arm so it was resting on her shoulders.

Sam giggled and leaned into him. They had been seeing each other for six months now and they had completely settled into the 'we're a couple'-routine. When Jack's neighbours in Washington referred to them as ''Jack and Sam'' it felt like they had never been apart. They had jokingly signed some Christmas cards with both of their names and ended up sending the whole lot that way. They had developed a morning paper routine and managed to set coffee in a way that they both liked to drink it.

The tunes of the music coming from the main stage made her feel melancholic and her thoughts drifted to places and events she thought she had long forgot. Previous relationships, hopes and fears she had felt when life took a turn she had never seen coming. Her mother's death, the evening she first got engaged, the break up of that same relationship. The doubts she had when Pete had asked her to marry him… Looking back, it all seemed like it happened a lifetime ago. Every time someone left her, or when she left someone, she had felt like she was alone. She had been certain of the fact that the whole 'being meant to be' thing was made up by Hollywood.

Jack gave her a gentle nudge. ''Should I leave you alone with those thoughts of yours?'' He wiggled his eyebrows. ''Or should _we_ be alone with those thoughts of yours?''

Sam slapped him on his leg and grinned, which led Jack to pull her into a hug. He kissed her on the top of her head and let his chin rest there.

''You're not really going to leave me alone, are you?''

Sam knew it sounded corny, but she blamed it on the music and beer. Soldier Sam was on a holiday and would be back to kick alien behind soon. She felt Jack bringing his mouth to her ear. He whispered.

''I have every intention to see your hair turn grey and watch gravity do what it does.''

Sam could imagine the cheeky, almost boyish look on his face and felt the urge to laugh out loud. She didn't. Instead she let out a sigh, looked at him and rolled her eyes. He, in turn shrugged and tried to look innocent.

''What? Isn't it great that I will still love you when your …assets are hanging on your…''

Sam poked him and let out the laugh she had tried to suppress. He grinned and pulled her back into the embrace.

''I think that after that, you might have to live your life without ever having to worry about the journey south because you and my…assets will never have to see each other again.''

Jack let out a short laugh and returned his attention to the cover band on stage. The first notes of a new song started and Sam let her head rest on his shoulder. The song was fitting and the ballad playing at the right time made her change her mind about the kind of movie she was living. Not a sci-fi flick after all. It was a full-on romantic comedy with hints of drama and adventure. For the sake of the story and just for tonight, she could think the aliens away.

Jack seemed to have noticed the irony of the song as well.

''See? It's a sign. Somewhere, someone is telling you that you're not alone.''

Sam noticed the joking tone Jack used, but she also didn't miss the core of truth. Life was good, love was good…

She was ready for her end-of-the-movie fade out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that was written fast and I'm not sure how I'll feel about it in the morning, but I do really hope you enjoyed reading.

...And felt... feelings. Of the positive kind.

Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
